


Magic Man

by FandomsofMine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Fluffy, I wrote this entire thing in like three hours, M/M, This was another fun one, based on Delirious's Notes of Obsession Playthrough, but it's still a good length, i enjoyed it, im proud, short and sweet, so it isn't extremely long, this is shorter than my last, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsofMine/pseuds/FandomsofMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan loves being married and raising a family with who he picked, though that doesn't mean marrying a magician is all fun and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it I'm sorry! It was just so cute how in Jonathan's Nates of Obsession playthrough when he saw the bedroom all he said was, "This is where the magic happens, I'm glad I married a magician." All I could think of was Hoodini. XD 
> 
> Well ~enjoy!~

Jonathan didn’t really mind being a stay at home Dad, actually, he very much enjoyed it. Spending more time with his baby girl always made him happy. It also meant he got to experience more of her firsts and enjoy her more at such a young age. She was such a special young thing, bright blue eyes, and dirt brown hair, she always seemed to smile and was wickedly too smart for her own good. The toddler was always asking questions and wanting to explore what the world had to offer, leading to crazy adventures in the woods and along rivers. Yes, Jonathan could admit he had fun with the little thing on such expeditions, but Jonathan was too much of a worry wort for these things. If it was really up to him, she’d be locked in the house where she’s safe and he knew how to protect her. Besides, Luca never inherited her adventurous side from him. No, she got that all from Jonathan’s husband. 

 

Yes, Jonathan loved being a stay at home Dad but alas, everything came with a consequence it seemed. Because that he was a stay at home Dad, Jonathan’s husband had to be gone more. 

 

It wasn’t as if money was in a necessarily tight spot for them, it was more of their worries for their baby’s future that had the other working so hard. With everything from crippling college debts from banks giving too much money to the young and naive to terrible mortgages running the world at the moment, the two wanted to have a safe haven for Luca to fall back on. 

 

Jonathan was more than thankful for his husband to take on that extra load so he could be here with the little one, but he knew how the other was about his line of work. He loved it, couldn’t get enough of the spotlight and the adoring fans. Jonathan, on the other hand, could just as easily do his job from the safe haven of home and preferred it overall. So when the conversation came to who would stay home with Luca, the solution was an easy one. 

 

So here Jonathan was, sitting on their sofa.with a warm coffee in one hand, controller in the other, and a look of pure concentration while playing the video game on his television. Luca was long asleep. So Jonathan sat waiting for the jump scare that he was more than expecting, enjoying the quiet of the house and the Demo he had gotten from the video gaming company he worked at. He waited patiently, tip-toeing in the painfully ironic corn maize that was digitally created masterfully. 

 

He heard his own high pitched maniacal act and readied himself for the jump scare that surely would endure once he turned this corner-

 

“PICK A CARD!”  A voice yelled behind him, shoving a deck of cards in his face.

 

Jonathan screamed louder than he cared to admit as he jumped to his feet and swung around. To greet him was a shit-eating grin of his lover, bright eyed and mischievously eyeing him. Jonathan didn’t know where to start with this entire situation; either be happy that his significant other was home an entire month early or furious that he snuck up behind him to scare him. 

 

“E- Evan!” Was all he managed to pool out of his mouth and stared at him with confusion and astonishment. 

 

Evan smiled a real genuine smile this time, lightening his entire face up giving him a boyish charm. Using one of his impressively strong arms, he threw himself over the couch. Now, he was face to face with Jonathan with their noses touching. Even being married to him for five years now, Jonathan still felt the spark when the Asian was this close to him. All he wanted in that moment was to capture his lips on his own, but a hand on his jaw made him stop. 

 

“My love,” Evan cooed, “Will you,” Jonathan started to lean in, his eyes filling with lust and want. 

 

“Pick a Card?” Evan excitedly fanned out the deck in his hands shoving them into Jonathan’s face. 

 

Aaand the spark was gone. 

 

Jonathan huffed and pushed himself away from the other man, crossing his arms. Looking at the deck as if it insulted his mother.

 

“Why?” He questioned Evan, turning his attention back to him. Evan winked. 

 

“You married a magician, didn’t you?” Jonathan sighed before reaching into the deck and pulling out a card, looking at it, and placing it back into the pile. He raised an eyebrow as Evan proceeded to laugh and place the deck on their end table near the table. His face quickly going from playful to territorial in seconds. Jonathan gulped as he was backed into the wall. “Forget the tricks,” He growled in his ear, “why don’t I bring you to where the  _ real  _ magic happens?” 

 

Jonathan smiled and wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck leaning back to fully see his eyes before giggling. 

 

“I’d like that, Hoodini. But I don’t have a backstage pass. How am I supposed to get in?” 

 

Evan smirked, nuzzling his nose on that of his lover. 

 

“I think I could sneak you in.” Evan leaned in, chastely kissing Jonathan as Jonathan wrapped his legs around the younger’s waist. Evan hoisted him off the wall, moving swiftly to the bedroom. 

 

“Wh-Whoa! Since when could you pick me up like this?” 

 

“A magician never reveals his secrets, babe.”  

 

Jonathan laughed again, full of his life and excitement that Evan just smiled lovingly and buried his head into the older man’s chest. Quickening his steps to the bedroom they shared.

 

Up the steps was awkward, Evan almost tripped twice with his husband still in his arms. Jonathan offered to walk, which Evan’s pride made him refuse quickly.

 

“Your kisses are distracting me.” Evan accused. Jonathan only smiled wider and shook his head and tightening his legs around the other’s waist.

 

Finally beating the stairs, Evan gave out an accomplished ‘Yes!’ before almost toppling forward from taking his hands off the man wrapped around him. To which Jonathan yelped and hugged the other tighter. 

“Sweetie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“If you drop me I will dance on your life insurance.” Evan couldn’t help but howl in laughter at Jonathan’s terrible try at a threat. Which was quickly shushed by the other, reminding him of their sleeping daughter down the hall. Evan just shrugged and whisked them into their room. 

 

Once Evan threw them both on the bed he began to tickle the man’s belly making the older one laugh and begging him to stop. Soon enough, Evan obliged, looking up from Jonathan’s chest.  Jonathan smiled once again and ran his fingertips adoringly along his muscles. He looked down at the man then blushed and looked away. He bit his lip in thought before returning his eyes to the other and giggling as the man raised his eyebrows up and down repetitively. 

 

“You know,” Jonathan began, “Luca really missed you,” Evan smiled, adjusting to putting his body weight on his elbows. 

 

“Oh really?” Jonathan nodded. Evan leaned in closer to Jonathan’s face. “Was Luca the  _ only _ one who missed me?” Jonathan stumbled over his words, before giving in and shaking his head no. 

 

“I missed you a lot, too,” Jonathan admitted. Evan smiled widely and leaned in. Jonathan smiled into the kiss enjoying the kiss as his hands started slowly moving their way south. As his hands got lower, the kiss turned more heated  and Jonathan decided to stick his hand in Evan’s back pocket to give it a tender squeeze- 

 

Wait. 

 

There was something hard and flat in Evan’s pocket. Curiously, Jonathan pulled out the slip to reveal, a card. 

  
  


Not just any card, a three of hearts. 

 

His card.

 

The card he picked from the deck. 

 

“EVAN!”

 

“TA DAA!” 

  
Needless to say, Jonathan was glad he loved magic tricks and Evan was glad he married a man with a good sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr at love-and-hate-3 if you'd like. I usually just reblog and post my writings and ideas there. Kudos and comments are cool, but most of all thank you for reading my story! :) Have a great day!


End file.
